Wasteland 1 - The Original Classic
Titled "Wasteland 1 - The Original Classic", Wasteland was re-released on November 8th 2013 to backers of Wasteland 2, with modern updates like in-game paragraphs, paragraph voice over, music tracks and updated portraits. It was then available for the general public on November 12th (GOG), 13th(Steam) and March 11th 2014 (Desura) for $5.99. Features A front end interface for: *New game - for starting a new game and making multiple installs **new games must be named as a 2-8 alphanumeric word *Continue last game - continuing the last game you played (available after you start one game) *load other game - load a different install *Unofficial reset utility - reset the map data to the original state *Settings: **High-Definition portraits (ON/OFF) - 288x252x24b PNGs **Voice-Over Volume (0-9) - 22050 Hz Ogg Vorbis sound files for the 162 paragraphs **Music Volume (0-9) - 5 Minute 22050 Hz Ogg Vorbis BG music loop by Mark Morgan **Smoothing (ON/OFF) - for the tiles and interface *About - EULA for DOSBox 0.74 and inXile *Quit Custom Portraits: A HOWTO add custom 288x252 PNGs located in the portraits folder Installs GOG Windows 58.8MB setup_wasteland_2.0.0.5.exe, click options to change the default install directory 1.53MB patch_wasteland_2.0.1.6.exe, patch 18 Nov 2013 1.78MB patch_wasteland_2.0.2.7.exe, patch 3 Dec 2013 77.6MB setup_wasteland_2.1.0.8.exe, full setup 7 May 2014 *Wasteland - wasteland.exe, bgmusic.ogg, Wasteland - Manual.pdf, and other files **portraits - HOWTO and location for custom portraits **rom - exe files ***data - master game files ***wlreset - reset program **vo - ogg voice-over files *save game directory Win7: %USER%\AppData\Local\inXile entertainment\Wasteland\XXXXXX *WinXP: \documents and settings\%USER%\Local Settings\Application Data\inXile entertainment\Wasteland\XXXXXX **where XXXXXX is the 2-8 alphanumeric word you chose Mac OS X 42.3 MB DMG (disk image) containing 77.3 MB Wasteland.app, a Mac package. 61.6 MB updated installer * executable files * same directories as the Windows version * does not include Manual.pdf. *save game directory: ~/Library/Application Support/Wasteland/XXXXXX Linux Available 23 January 2015 *Linux installer 67.4MB, 1.0.0 *Tarball archive 67.2MB, 1.0.0 Extra files Also downloadable from GOG: *manual - 13.7MB zip, contains the same 28 page PDF scan that is already in the install directory (from mocagh.org) *Wasteland survival guide - 38MB zip, contains 33 double page PDF scan of the guide *reference card - 3MB zip, contains 6 double page PDF scan of IBM Command Summary Card (from mocagh.org) *Paragraphs - 55MB zip, contains 28 page PDF scan of Paragraph book (from mocagh.org) *Wasteland music - 75Mb zip, contains WAV version of bgmusic.ogg *Wasteland 2 unique artworks - 7MB zip, contains 5 13MB 2314x1438 PNGs of WL2 art *Wasteland_OST_by_Edwin_Montgomery - 61MB zip, contains 16 tracks from Edwin Montgomery from website Steam Windows installed to %\Steam\steamapps\common\Wasteland *Wasteland - wasteland.exe, bgmusic.ogg, and other files *music folder - 18 track soundtrack by Edwin Montgomery added 23 Apr 2014 *Extras **wasteland-survival-guide.pdf - 33 double page scan of the guide **wasteland-manual.pdf - 28 page scan **wasteland-paragraphbook.pdf - 28 page scan **wasteland-refcard.pdf - 6 page scan COMMODORE C64/128 version **Gifs - 75 animated GIFs (from http://wasteland.wikia.com/wiki/WL/ALLPICS1 http://wasteland.wikia.com/wiki/WL/ALLPICS2) **Soundtrack - WAV version of bgmusic.ogg **Uprezed - 76 PNG remade versions of the original portraits **WL2 Wallpaper - 5 13MB 2314x1438 PNGs of WL2 art **portraits - HOWTO and location for custom portraits **rom - exe files ***data - master game files ***wlreset - reset program **vo - ogg voice-over files *save game directory Win7: %USER%\AppData\Local\inXile entertainment\Wasteland\XXXXXX *WinXP: \documents and settings\%USER%\Local Settings\Application Data\inXile entertainment\Wasteland\XXXXXX **where XXXXXX is the 2-8 alphanumeric word you chose Mac OS X installed to ~/Library/Application Support/Steam/SteamApps/common/Wasteland Linux Available 21 November 2013 patch of Linux, 23 April 2014 Desura Windows ? Mac OS X ? Linux ? Mac Game Store ? Category:Wasteland